


Singular Steele

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Referencing "Altared Steele," 100 words that end on what sounds like a happy note, but then again... (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Singular Steele

SINGULAR STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Referencing "Altared Steele," 100 words that end on what sounds like a happy note, but then again...

++++++++++

"Why marry five different women?" Laura huffed.

"I've asked myself the same question," Steele replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Try a little of this one, taste some of that one. Women aren't items on a buffet!"

"The fact that he committed to each doesn't count?"

"A _partial_ commitment," she countered.

"So it's an all or nothing deal?"

"For me, yes." She paused, looking at him. "I gather it's different for men?"

Steele shrugged.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you were already with one woman, would you marry another?"

Steele mulled various scenarios then glanced over at Laura and knew the answer. "No."

END


End file.
